


Jarou, jeseňou

by Izvin



Category: Kapitán Stein a notár Barbarič - Juraj Červenák
Genre: 16th Century CE, 17th Century, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Austro-Hungarian emmpire, Awkwardness, Canon-Typical Violence, Doctor - Freeform, Executioner - Freeform, Family Issues, Friendship, It starts at the end of 16th, Loneliness, Medicine, Nerdiness, Prague, Renaissance, Rudolphine era, Torture, Vivisection
Language: Slovenčina
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izvin/pseuds/Izvin
Summary: Toto u mňa sedí už od jesene, ale som sa zasekla a upustila od zverejnenia. Zmenila som názor, bude to tu, nech už dokončenie trvá akokoľvek dlho.Alternative Universe, v ktorom Bohdan Jaroš neopustil Prahu a prišiel do kontaktu s Jánom Jesseniom.
Kudos: 3





	1. Prológ - Vena jugularis anterior

„Dosť!“

Tvrdá ruka ho vzadu schmatla za krk, prudko stisla a trhla. S vyľakaným zhíknutím pristál na zadku, lakte si odrel o drsné kamenné bloky. Vzhliadol k útočníkovi. Otec sa už skláňal nad túlavým psom a rýchlo zlikvidoval jeho predošlú prácu. Ešte než sa stihol ovládnuť, z hrdla mu uniklo čosi medzi prosebným a vzdorným zvukom.

Keď ho otec začul, chladnúcu mŕtvolu štítivo odsunul stranou a zvrtol sa k nemu. Jeho výraz nebol zúrivý, to nikdy. Vždy bolo čosi schované za maskou sústredenia, len oči príšerne bodali a Bohdanovi sa vždy o to viac rozbúšilo srdce. Z tej nesmiernej ničivej sily, ktorá by raz mohla byť vypustená a on by netušil, aká veľká by bola, a tej ukrutnej moci, ktorá ju pútala.

„Už nikdy! Rozumieš? Toto už nikdy nerob! Taká odpornosť.“

„Ale...“

„Chcel si sa mu za niečo pomstiť?“

„Nie. Ja...“

„To zviera nič nespáchalo. Mučíme len zločincov, aby sme zistili, čo všetko a s kým vykonali, alebo ich následne potrestali. A nebabreme sa len tak v ostatkoch. Je to zneucťujúce a nebezpečné.“

„Nie len tak... Ja...“

„Remeslo kata je nutné zlo vyžadujúce odstup a precíznosť. Nič, čo si máš užívať. Nesmie sa ti páčiť!“

Niečo z tej moci sa predsa len lámalo, otec akoby sa díval cez neho a hlas mal naliehavejší a drsnejší.

„Ale ja...“

Zrazu zovrel klopy jeho halenky, pozrel mu do vytreštených očí a pretisol cez zuby:

„Nesmie ti zachutiť bolesť.“

Chlapec ani nedýchal, kým on zrýchlene, príliš zrýchlene. Opäť ho pustil, aby sa vrátil k tomu svinčíku.

„Som bol...“

Václav Jaroš však nepočúval, spratal zvyšky zvieraťa, ktorého vnútornosti si jeho syn prezeral a ponáhľal sa zbaviť sa ich.

„Vyžeň zo seba tú zlobu, alebo ju skroť. Už sa to nezopakuje, Bohdan. A až sa vrátim, vymyslím ti trest, aby si si to zapamätal.“

„Zvedavý.“

Preniesol Bohdan do prázdna. S povzdychom sa pozviechal a priložil prsty pravej ruky ku krku. Pri tom šmarení dozadu ho otcove nechty poškrabali. Priamo nad tepnami. S privretými očami opatrne mapoval rozstrapkané navierajúce línie. Mohli by tam byť aj malé pomliaždeniny. So záujmom sa naklonil nad mláku zakrvavenej vody, aby si ich dôkladnejšie prezrel.

.

Keď Markéta začala prechádzať prstami po jeho ruke, spozornel napriek vypitému vínu a keď ho za tú ruku vzala a priložila si ju k obnaženému hrdlu, kúsok nad hlboký výstrih jej belostnej nočnej košele a akurát tak, aby ho šteklil prameň jej dlhých vlasov, v hlave mu začalo vyzváňať na poplach. Cítil rozkošnú priehlbinu medzi kľúčnymi kosťami, stĺpec dýchacej trubice v objatí kývačov hlavy, pohyby jej dychu, náznak tepu, teplo vsakujúce mu do pokožky a opantávajúcu možnosť, príležitosť, žiadosť... Mala ju v nedočkavom tak trocha vlčom úsmeve a v ňom sa všetko zvíjalo, pretože to bola zvláštna žiadosť a pretože... Otec ju požiadal o ruku.

Zahryzol si do pery a tuho zovrel oči, aby unikol jej kúzlu. Podarilo sa. Odtiahol ruku, zavrtel hlavou a odstrčil sa od stola. Stolička s hrmotom spadla na zem, ale nevšímal si to, ani jej protesty. Neobzeral sa, z izby ušiel a potom pokračoval von, na ulicu. Po zvyšok noci sa potĺkal mestom.

Ranné zore ho našli za hradbami, tam kde sa vešiavali obesenci. Najradšej by šiel ďalej, nezastavoval sa, dokým by neodpadol ustatosťou a potom znova. Na juh, na sever, hocikam. Ale to nebol dobrý nápad. _No tak, sebaovládanie, Bohdan._ Našiel ho raz a nájde ho znova. Ale nájde ho vždy? Markéta možno pochopí a už ho nebude zvádzať, lenže príležitosti budú a ak by za ňou prišiel sám... Len z myšlienky na ten návrh sa mu túžbou zvierali prsty. Spojenie dvoch vášní a k telesnej rozkoši i zvedavosť. Azda by stačilo len raz... Nie. Ale odísť nechce. Musí niečo vymyslieť.

Keď sa konečne odhodlal k návratu, vo dverách sa zrazil s Václavom Jarošom. Z pochôdzky po väzniciach neďalekých usadlostí, ktoré si nemohli dovoliť vlastného kata, sa zrejme vrátil mimoriadne skoro. Nemali si veľa čo povedať. Otec k nemu nikdy nebol vrelý, ale od istého veku bol čoraz viac chladný a strohý, akoby ho Bohdan kedysi býval zradil. _Tak prečo teda nezradiť, keď ma už ako zradcu vidí? Práve preto. Nepodriadim sa tomu súdu, nepotvrdím mu ho._

„Kde si bol?“

„Prečistiť si hlavu.“

„Od čoho?“

„Priveľa vína.“

Podozrievavý pohľad opätoval nevzrušene.

„Chvíľu ťa tu nechám...“

„Tak ma brávajte so sebou. Vo dvojici to aj zvládneme rýchlejšie.“

„Niekto musí ostať v hlavnom meste, kým obchádzam okolité obce.“

_A ty so mnou nechceš tráviť viac času, než musíš. Najradšej by si bol, keby Mydlář bol tvojím synom, hoci som vo všetkých technikách lepší._

„Mohli by sme sa vymeniť.“

„To mi je nápad.“

Ale ten nápad sa mu zapáčil. Je pohodlnejšie ostať pekne v zázemí, so svojou krásnou novou ženuškou. Obzvlášť v jeho veku. Nech sa mladý trmáca cestou necestou, azda sa mu aj čosi prihodí. _Nech sa prihodí čo chce, len ak nebudem znova sám s tým pokušením._

Bol v tom istý nemožný humor, že zatiaľ čo Bohdan sa každých pár mesiacov vystavoval ďaleko väčším nástrahám, niečo sa napokon prihodilo tým, čo ostali v Prahe. Keď sa o pár rokov neskôr vracal z Kladna, našiel mesto uzavreté kvôli morovej epidémii a keď konečne odišla, vzala so sebou aj jeho otca a macochu.

Funkciu staromestského kata prisúdili Jarošovi, nakoľko to bolo tradičný postup a hoci Mydlář bol primerane zručný a o pár rokov starší, Bohdanove schopnosti na komisiu urobili väčší dojem. Ján už potom nevidel veľký zmysel v zotrvávaní v Prahe a on ho tam tiež nemienil držať. Vlastne sa mu uľahčilo. Zvláštne, nachádzať úľavu v opustenosti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mydlář vraj nastúpil pod Václava Jaroša až neskôr, ale snáď mi túto nepresnosť odpustíte. Jaroš si naň ešte tu a tam má spomenúť, takže si ho tu nechávam.


	2. Kapitola 1. - Digiti manus

Bolo to koncom jari, asi rok po prevzatí živnosti, keď mu na dvere zaklopal ten muž. Jav to bol nezvyčajný, pretože príbytok kata sa považoval za nečistý, ba miesto nosiace smolu a tak sa ho väčšina ľudí stránila. Zvyčajne otváral niektorý z paholkov, ale v tej chvíli boli vnútri, zatiaľ čo Jaroš pri bráne šermoval s rodovým mečom. Od detstva ním bol priam uhranutý a v pravidelnom cviku s čepeľou nachádzal čosi uzemňujúce. A občas prišiel vhod pri putovaní do vzdialených obcí. Sklonil zbraň, odhrnul si vlasy z tváre a zavolal:

„Kto je to?“

„Doktor Ján Jesenius, z Wittenbergu. Potreboval by som sa s vami dohodnúť na istej službe.“

Bohdan nadvihol obočie, ale nenechal návštevníka čakať a pohol sa odklopiť závoru a vpustiť ho dnu. Naskytol sa mu pohľad na dobre oblečeného krátkovlasého tridsiatnika s rovným nosom, špicatou briadkou a fúzmi a tmavými očami, v ktorých tlmene plápolal mäkký záujem. Ten na chvíľu vystriedal úľak, keď klesli k Bohdanovej pravej ruke.

„Očakávate prepad?“

Zažartoval nervózne.

„Čož..?“

Bohdan sledoval líniu jeho pohľadu.

„...Aha.“

Ešte stále držal meč. Ostatných ľudí zbrane, hlavne tie obnažené, znervózňovali. Občas na to zabúdal.

„Prepáčte. To nie kvôli vám.“

Zasunul ho do pošvy.

„Trénoval som s ním, keď ste prišli.“

Lekár zbežne pozrel na jeho orosené čelo a košeľu bez kabátca a tvár sa mu opäť rozjasnila. Už mu to dávalo zmysel.

„Smiem teda vojsť?“

„Iste.“

Jaroš odstúpil od odchýleného krídla brány. Druhý muž vstúpil bez váhania, zvedavo sa rozhliadal.

„Kde je majster meča?“

„Tu. Ja som.“

Doktor sa prekvapene obzrel.

„Och. Ospravedlňujem sa. Vyzeráte tak...“

„Mlado?“

S istým zaváhaním, akoby mu hlavou bežali aj iné prívlastky, prikývol.

„Otec zomrel počas morovej nákazy, nuž som prevzal remeslo skôr.“

„To je mi ľúto.“

Bohdan na okamih zmeravel, ale na znak prijatia prikývol. Vykročili smerom k domu. Starší muž sa neokúňal prekročiť ani tento prah.

„Spomínali ste nejakú službu.“

„Áno. Potreboval by som telo nejakého odsúdenca. Najlepšie obesenca.“

Táto návšteva bola čím ďalej tým prekvapivejšia.

„Na čo vám bude?“

„Dostalo sa mi pozvania prednášať na Pražskej univerzite a profesori aj študenti vyjadrili záujem o to, aby som viedol prednášku tak ako vo Wittenbergu, kde som sa zvykol podujať aj na názornú ukážku. Inými slovami, mám vykonať verejnú pitvu.“

Takmer zakopol. Zadíval sa na doktora uprenejšie, teraz už naozaj zaujatý.

„Vo Wittenbergu bežne konáte verejné pitvy?“

„Áno, je to najlepší spôsob, ako študentom priblížiť fungovanie ľudského tela.“

Bohdan s pousmiatím súhlasne prikývol. Otec mu zvykol vysvetľovať zákonitosti ich práce pokiaľ mu pamäť siahala, počúval ich aj miesto uspávaniek, keď matka zomrela. Ale naozaj preniknúť do podstaty vecí mu umožnilo až to, že mučenie a liečenie videl naživo, že mohol priložiť ruku k dielu. Niektorí ľudia spomínali boží zázrak pri vstupe do svätostánkov, no on ho cítil pod rukami.

„A zároveň ich pozbaviť istej... Útlocitnosti voči telesným zákutiam.“

O tom už Bohdan nevedel pranič. Teda až na zvuky zdesenia a odvracania sa, ktoré mu občas zneli za chrbtom, oči vyhýbajúce sa pohľadu naň, keď skončil.

„Čo na to ľudia nepatriaci do akademickej obce?“

„Všade sa nájde pár pohoršených, ale v zásade je to považované za štandardný postup. Nikto sa nad tým nepozastavuje.“

„V Prahe je to iné. Niečo také tu ešte nikdy nebolo. Narazíte na odpor. Odkedy sem prišiel cisár, došlo k rôznym zmenám, ale nie v tomto smere.“

„Možno s mojím príchodom práve na túto prišiel čas.“

„Možno.“

Zamyslene zdvihol hlavu a v nezvyčajnej zhovorčivosti dodal:

„Zvláštne, ako veľmi ľuďom prekáža, aby sa niekto dotýkal mŕtvych a pri tom sa chodia dívať na popravy ako na nejakú slávnosť...“

Zarazil sa. _Prečo som o tom vôbec začínal? Toto nerobievam._ Obozretne sa opäť zadíval na lekára, ale ten len súhlasne pokyvoval hlavou. Dovolil si opäť sa trochu uvoľniť.

„Máte pravdu, je to podivuhodná črta ľudskej povahy. Azda v tom to tkvie. Ak je poprava a následné mrzačenie tela potupným odstrašujúcim trestom, slúži k vyliatiu zlosti na odsúdencovi, potom aj iné narábanie s ostatkami môže vyvolávať spojitosť s ujmou a zahanbujúcim odhaľovaním. A ešte je tu samozrejme predstava o Súdnom dni a doslovnom vstávaní z mŕtvych na spôsob Lazára.“

Obrátil zrak k Jarošovi a to, čo mu v očiach plápolalo, už vôbec nebolo tlmené.

„Práve preto chcem tú pitvu urobiť verejnejšou, než obvykle. Bude sa konať v Rečkovom kolégiu a plánujem na ňu pozvať nielen osadenstvo univerzity, ale aj mešťanov, cirkev a ľudí z najvyšších kruhov.“

„Nebolo by rozumnejšie byť čo najnenápadnejší?“

„Nie. Než aby som strácal čas pomalým neviditeľným obracaním mienky, beztak ho nemám, som tu krátko, chcem jedným šmahom prekonať tie predsudky, aby som sa mohol pohnúť ďalej.“

Jaroš prižmúril oči a do hlasu sa mu vkradlo pobavenie.

„Už máte konkrétnu predstavu o tom „ďalej“, že?“

„Nuž... Áno. Účelom je aj zviditeľnenie u dvora. Mám tam niekoľko známych a tí o tento podnik prejavili záujem. Navyše nejde len o mňa, ale i univerzitu. Zažíva úpadok, do istej mieri práve pre zastaralé normy, ako je tá, ktorá zakazuje zamestnávať ženatých vyučujúcich. A lekársku fakultu už ani nemá. Táto senzácia jej môže pomôcť. Je to príležitosť k vyšším cieľom, takto azda naozaj ovplyvním svet k lepšiemu.“

Bola to zvláštna oduševnelosť a neschádzala mu z mysle ani po Jeseniovom odchode. Nielenže dodal telo, ale sa aj 8. júna roku Pána 1600 išiel pozrieť na prednášku. Doktorovi sa to predsa len podarilo. Zlomil odporcov, pritiahol celé davy, až niekoľko tisíc ľudí, medzi nimi aj dvoranov, ako bol kancelár Zdeněk Popel z Lobkovic. Počasie mu prialo, nezvyčajne chladné a zamračené, umožnilo natiahnutie anatomického divadla až na päť dní bez toho, aby sa rozklad tela stal neznesiteľný.

A spôsob akým ho viedol... Jarošovi sa tajil dych. S asistujúcim doktorom, Adamom Zalužanským, boli skvelo zohraní. Začali dutinou brušnou, popisujúc vrstvu po vrstve a úlohu mechúra, obličiek, čriev, potom vyššie k žalúdku a pečeni. Hrudný kôš bol väčšou výzvou, ale zručne prenikli k srdcu, pľúcam a trubiciam dýchacím i tráviacej. Nasledovala hlava, piplavá práca s krehkými, zložito tvarovanými a do seba zapadajúcimi dielmi. Neporušené vyňal oko i s nervom, aby popísal zrak, vysvetlil taktiež chuť, sluch a čuch, otvoril mozog. Na záver prišli končatiny, pôvabné pletence kĺbov, skladačka kostí, sťahy a uvoľňovanie svalov a šliach. A pretože pitvané telo patrilo mužovi, pre úplnosť si doniesol aj ovčiu maternicu, aby oboznámil s fungovaním ženského lona. 

Štipka závisti, čo pocítil, keď videl potlesk a prejavy uznania, ktoré sa na Jesenia neskôr zosypali z nemalej časti publika, jeho nadšenie neskazila, len mu dodala na ostrosti. Nadšenie? Áno. To bolo to, čo prežíval. A to ešte vzrástlo, keď si ho neskôr lekár všimol a bez rozpakov sa s ním dal do reči.

„Znovu vám musím poďakovať za pomoc.“

Bohdan prikývol. Nebol si tak celkom istý, ako vyjadriť, že ju poskytol viac než rád a sám mal chuť Jeseniovi poďakovať.

„Čo hovoríte na môj výkon?“

„Svojmu remeslu naozaj rozumiete. Máte veľmi presné ruky. Ani nepotrebujete hľadať konkrétne orgány a ich časti. Sú tam, kde ich predpokladáte. “

Rýchla istota s ktorou sa pohyboval, s ktorou rezal, pílil, opatrne oddeľoval a vyťahoval kúsky tkanív, bola jednoducho krásna. Môcť ho tak vidieť pracovať na živom človeku...

„A máte dar reči. Myslím, že na publikum ste urobili dojem.“

„Áno, to robí veľa tiež. Univerzitná činnosť vyžaduje aj istú obratnosť so slovom, ktorá sa hodí aj inde. Okrem učenia aj píšem. Urobím záznam aj z tohto podujatia, pripojím pár oslavných slov venovaných jeho výsosti cisárovi a dám ho vydať. Rád by som sa špeciálne zameral na kostru.“

Jaroš si spis „Johannis Jessenii á Jessen, Anatomiae Pragae, Anno MDC ab se solemniter administratatae historia“ prečítal a obľúbené pasáže označil. Vo svete sa toho zmenilo málo, ale aspoň bolo na čo spomínať.


	3. Kapitola 2. - Musculus deltoideus

Vietor mu na plece privial žltý list. Zmietol ho na zem a obnovil postoj. Už privádzali odsúdenca. Bosý chlap v potrhanej košeli sa triasol a zrejme nie len od zimy. Bohdan uprene sledoval každý jeho krok. Pred pódiom zaváhal, ale ozbrojenci ho halapartňami dostrkali nahor. Keď mu pohľad padol na Jaroša s povrazmi, kríž a koleso, dočista obelel.

Dopredu vystúpil mestský notár a pompéznym tónom prečítal obvinenia a rozsudok. Po odoznení posledného slova Bohdan pokynul paholkom, tí sa predvedeného chopili a prinútili ho ľahnúť na prekrížené brvná. Bohdan k nemu prikročil a pár rýchlymi nacvičenými pohybmi mu k nim priviazal ruky a nohy. Odstúpili, on prevzal železnú tyč, rozohnal sa, v krátkom okamihu medzi nádychom a výdychom zamieril a vypúšťajúc vzduch udrel. Námestím sa rozľahlo zaprašťanie kosti a skuvíňanie.

Muž mal smolu, miesto milosrdnejšieho lámania odhora, kedy by najskôr dostal usmrcujúcu ranu vedenú na hrdlo, musel vytrpieť postupné drvenie končatín a rebier. Pretože siahol na život vlastnému rodičovi. Okolie zlomenín už začalo opúchať a sfarbovať sa do purpurova krvným výronom, pri vpletaní do kolesa s nimi narábal opatrne, aby ich neotvoril a neurýchlil skon, nakoľko čo najdlhšie utrpenie bolo súčasťou rozsudku a on svoju prácu vykonával svedomito. Uspel a kútikom úst mu myklo. Jediná preliata krv, zmiešaná s vývratkami, pochádzala z rozhryzenej pery previnilca, ktorý v tejto chvíli už stratil vedomie. Bohdan s paholkami koleso vztýčil na vysokú žrď. Opäť ho zložiť a mŕtvolu odstrániť mali až o niekoľko mesiacov, na jar. Vtedy už bude úplne ozobaná vranami.

Nasledoval druhý odsúdenec, pre dnešok už posledný. Vojak, dokonca s istou hodnosťou. Ľahostajný k všetkému naokolo, s horkastou tvrdohlavosťou sa díval vpred, nehol brvou počas výstupu, počas čítania o svojom prečine dezercie a treste, ani keď mu nariadili kľaknúť. Jaroš tasil, váha popravčieho meča mu sedela v rukách isto a upokojujúco. Čas spomalil. Rozkročil sa, zdvihol čepeľ k šikmému seku. Pozdržal sa, dopriavajúc publiku trocha napätia a sebe plné ponorenie do momentu.

Okolité zvuky a pohyb ustúpili do pozadia, vnímal len vlastný dych, hukot krvi v ušiach, takmer nedočkavú energiu náprahu a svoj cieľ. Krk, na ktorý sa díval, sa na chvíľu stal stredobodom sveta. Pod kožou rozoznával krčné stavce, napäté úpony svalov. Správny uhol, presné miesto dopadu, dostatočná razancia, aby bol skon čistý a okamžitý, dokonale smrtonosný. Toto bola jeho podstata a on sa do nej vložil. S výdychom ladne ťal.

Hlava sa skotúľala, telo ju nasledovalo až o chvíľu, z hladkých kýpťov prýštila žiarivá krv, z neho akoby čosi unikalo tiež. Privrel oči. Len na okamih. Krátky rozochvený okamih.

Opäť vzhliadol, s novou neprístupnou strohosťou odstúpil, meč očistil, odložil a so svojimi pomocníkmi sa dal do upratovania. Náčinie naložili na voz a zamierili k židovskému cintorínu, pri ktorom stála katovňa.

Jaroš postrehol, ako sa z rozchádzajúceho zástupu vylúpla cieľavedomá postava. Muž odetý čisto do prostého čierneho šatu mu bol povedomý a keď sa jeho smerom skúmavo zadíval a nazrel pod tmavý klobúk, spoznal v ňom wittenbergského lekára. Pokiaľ sa snažil byť nenápadný, darilo sa mu to pramálo. Bohdan sa opäť zadíval vpred, len o čosi spomalil krok. Keď prenasledovateľa počul zo vzdialenosti asi pol siahy cez plece sa spýtal:

„Ste si istý, že chcete byť videný, ako z popraviska vyprevádzate kata?“

Po maličkom zaváhaní začul rezkejší krok a Ján Jesenius sa zaradil vedľa neho.

„Som lekár, ktorý na verejnosti rozrezával mŕtveho. Prechádzka s vami s tým môže jedine ladiť.“

„Predpokladám ale, že do Prahy ste neprišli iba zapracovať na svojej povesti.“

„Nie. Do Prahy som sa vrátil kvôli priateľovi. Bohužiaľ som ho už nezastihol.“

„Vycestoval?“

„Dá sa to tak povedať.“

„Kto je to?“

„Neviem, či vám to niečo bude hovoriť.“

Zahováral. Jaroš čakal. Jesenius si zakrátko povzdychol a pokračoval:

„Dvorný astronóm. Tycho de Brahe.“

„Niečo som poč...“

Jarošovi sa náhle rozsvietilo.

„24. októbra mal pohreb.“

„Uhm...“

Odsúhlasil Jesenius pozerajúc do zeme. Tak to preto to čierne oblečenie.

„Prijmite moju sústrasť.“

„Ďakujem.“

Doktor opäť zdvihol hlavu usilovne z nej plašiac chmáry.

„Ale už o tom nehovorme. On by o to stál pramálo a ja... Tiež by som rád prišiel na iné myšlienky. Praha je našťastie plná rozptýlení. Pozoruhodné mesto.“

To Bohdan chápal. Ale aj tak si neodpustil:

„V tom prípade mi popravisko príde ako zvláštna voľba.“

„Zúčastnili ste sa mojej prednášky, z istého uhla pohľadu ako jeden z odborníkov. Vravel som si, že keď už som tu, tak vám to oplatím. A musím povedať, že titul majstra meča nosíte oprávnene.“

Jaroš kývol hlavou. Vedel, že to bol dobrý sek.

„O čosi menej sa mi pozdával ten prvý zákrok.“

„Vážne? Možno som čo to pozmenil, ale môžem vás uistiť, že prebehol správne. Dokonca samotný skon by mal byť oddialený o taký deň či dva. Záleží na počasí a silách odsúdeného. Zlepšil som svoju techniku aj vďaka poznatkom, ktoré ste popísali v Traktáte o kostiach.“

Jesenius zrozpačitel.

„Priznám sa, že som neočakával, že bude využitý k tortúre. Písal som ho pomýšľajúc na liečenie.“

Bohdan stíchol.

„Ale to vlastne nie je váš problém, len môj. Ako lekár som sústredený na pomáhanie od bolesti a naprávanie tela, nuž opačný zámer nesiem ťažko.“

Úkosom pozrel na Bohdana.

„Nespýtate sa, prečo sa teda nevyhýbam miestam, kde s ním prídem do kontaktu?“

Vo vzduchu ako na šibenici zavislo „a ľuďom“.

„Neprislúcha mi to.“

„Ale zaujíma vás to. Vidím vám to na očiach.“

Bohdan zažmurkal. Nestávalo sa často, aby bol pre niekoho tak ľahko čitateľný. Veľmi skoro sa naučil dávať si pozor...

„Ľudské utrpenie je nepríjemné tak ako tak, bezmocnosť ešte väčšmi. Lekár na to musí byť pripravený. A nezdráhať sa ničoho, čo by mohlo byť príležitosťou k učeniu. Ale neprišiel som sem len ako lekár. Možno vlastne prišiel, ale je to iné lekárstvo. Spoločenské, dalo by sa povedať...“

„Minulý rok na jar ste spomínali vyššie ciele a ovplyvnenie sveta k lepšiemu.“

Lekár nadvihol obočie vo výraze potešeného prekvapenia.

„Zapamätali ste si to?“

Pre Bohdana to bol nezvyčajný slovný obrat. Iste, dobrom a zlom sa oháňala cirkev, potom tu bol poriadok a zákony koruny. Svet vnímal skôr v princípoch príčin a následkov. Naučiť sa ich a manévrovať medzi nimi. Vykonať, čo treba a čakať, čo príde ďalšie. Hodnotenie bolo ťažko uchopiteľné samo o sebe. A ovplyvňovanie... Periférne vnímal ctižiadostivých ľudí z vysokých kruhov, s ktorými prichádzal do styku len vtedy, keď sa ocitli v mučiarni, alebo na popravisku. No tento muž, hoci podobný, sa líšil aj od nich. Na jeho vizionárstve bolo čosi fascinujúce.

„Je tu istý súvis.“

Pritakal Jesenius a so zamysleným pohľadom namiereným kamsi ponad hlavy ľudí pokračoval:

„Okrem medicíny zaoberám sa aj filozofiou, históriou a do istej miery i politikou. Chod kráľovstva a ľudské pomery, ktoré majú koniec koncov veľký vplyv i na zdravie, považujem za svoju starosť rovnako ako fyzický stav svojich pacientov. Chcem sa na tom podieľať. A k tomu patria aj takéto udalosti. Poviem vám, často neschvaľujem prísnosť rozsudkov. Viac než výkon spravodlivosti mi pripomínajú nástroj tyranie a voči tej mám svoje výhrady. A že som už pre ne mal opletačky...“

Náhle sa obrátil k Bohdanovi s akýmsi azda zmierlivým pohnutím v tvári.

„Ale... Ak už niekto zasluhuje také zaobchádzanie tak... Tak asi práve ten muž, čo tam teraz visí. Ako mohol urobiť niečo také? Zabiť toho, kto ho priviedol na svet a celé roky živil? Nepredstaviteľné.“

Bohdanova maska už opäť musela zlyhať, pretože sa lekár zarazil a pozrel mu hlbšie do očí. Zamrazilo ho. Takto pátravo naň hľadel len jeden človek. A predsa... Inak.

„Alebo pre vás to je predstaviteľné?“

Zakázal si odvrátiť pohľad.

„Na všetko sa nájdu dôvody.“

„Asi chápem. Stretávate sa s tým najhorším, čo môže ľudstvo ponúknuť a vyťahujete z ľudí aj také spovede, aké by nezverili ani kňazovi. Nedostal ranu z milosti, takže to nebola nehoda, dočasné pominutie zmyslov. O čo išlo? Chorú nenávistnú myseľ? To, čo sa zvykne nazývať posadnutím Diablom?“

„Je tu istý súvis.“

Wittenbergský lekár naň ďalej s očakávaním hľadel.

„Pomsta.“

Upresnil Bohdan s povzdychom.

„Vy mu rozumiete. Niečo to pre vás znamená... Vy mu rozumiete.“

Vypadlo z Jesenia ohromene. Zaostal, ale vzápätí Jaroša dobehol.

„Ako sa s tým vyrovnávate?“

Bohdan nadvihol obočie.

„Vyrovnávam? Nie je s čím. Spáchal, čo sa nepripúšťa, bol chytený, muselo s ním byť nejak naložené a to bola moja úloha, tak som ju vykonal. Tým to hasne.“

„A ľútosť? V tom jednom slove som počul, že sa vás to dotklo...“

„Zdanie. Nepodlieham jej. Nemôžem si ju dovoliť.“

„Iste, ak som ja mal pre svoje názory problémy, pre vás by to muselo byť ešte nebezpečnejšie. Ale dlhodobé potláčanie môže škodiť a...“

Bola to dilema. Za maskou majstra, čo nechybuje, maska človeka, čo na to vynakladá rozumnú námahu a za ňou... Dával si na nej záležať, lenže tento ustarostený zvedavý muž... Bola bezpečnejšia. _Do čerta s bezpečím._

„A napadlo vám, že ju potláčať nepotrebujem?“

Lekár máličko pohol krkom vzad, oči sa mu rozšírili a Jaroš v nich videl odraz nabrúseného chladu, na ktorý sa dívali. No Jesenius zaváhal len na chvíľočku. Opäť naklonil tvár bližšie, jeho vlastný výpad vedený s jemnosťou, no prenikavosťou.

„A napadlo vám, že ste si to nahovorili?“

Vedel, že možno, ba pravdepodobne, poškodí čosi krehké a vzácne. Ale v tom to medzi nimi vlastne spočívalo. To obaja robili ako živobytie i vo voľnom čase. Ostrím prenikali pod povrch.

„To by mohlo byť niečo, čo by ste si rád nahováral vy. Pretože ste lekár. Ja som kat.“

Už boli pred katovňou, jeho spolupracovníci vošli s vozom dnu a zatvárali bránu, takže sa rozlúčil a stratil za dverami. Neodolal, obzrel sa na zužujúcu škáru. Lekár tam ešte stál. V tvári mal pochybnosti, ale i odhodlanie.

A ten obraz sa Jarošovi vynáral pred očami i neskôr. Žeby... Žeby obaja ťali do živého?


End file.
